1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with an imaging sensor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an image pickup apparatus (e.g. a video camera) that has a lens barrel configured to be mounted with an imaging sensor package that is attached in advance to a fixture member such as a flat plate-like sensor holder (see, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H5-292380).
In general, the imaging sensor package is adhered by adhesive to the sensor holder. However, a problem is posed that the sensor package adhered by adhesive to the sensor holder is peeled off from the sensor holder when the sensor package is mounted to a circuit board by a method where the sensor package adhered to the sensor holder is placed on the circuit board with solder paste and then passed through a reflow furnace together with the circuit board.
Accordingly, it is known to configure the imaging sensor package into a so-called SOP (Small Outline Package) structure in which terminals are exposed to side surfaces of the package, so that these terminals can be soldered to a circuit board with a soldering iron. However, the imaging sensor package of SOP structure has a disadvantage that a mounting area thereof increases with increase of the number of the terminals.
In recent years, most of imaging sensor packages are configured into a so-called BGA (Ball Grid Array) structure or a so-called LGA (Land Grid Array) structure, in which terminals are arranged in matrix on a rear surface of the sensor package. The imaging sensor package of BGA or LGA structure is usually reflow mounted to a circuit board. When such a sensor package is adhered by adhesive to a sensor holder and reflow mounted to a circuit board, however, there occurs the aforementioned problem that the sensor package is peeled off from the sensor holder.
To mount the sensor holder to the lens barrel, screws are generally used and screw holes are formed in the sensor holder for thread engagement with these screws. In the case of the sensor holder that has a flat plate shape, projections for formation of the screw holes that project from the sensor holder toward an object in an optical axis direction must sometimes be provided in the sensor holder to ensure the required depth of the screw holes. In that case, actuators and shafts in the lens barrel must be disposed outward of the projections of the sensor holder, and the resultant lens barrel becomes large in size.